1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dry-cleaning systems and, more specifically, to such systems using re-circulated cleaning liquid.
2. Prior Art
Dry-cleaning systems in the past have failed to audit the use or consumption of the cleaning fluid in the system. A crude measure of overall consumption was had by measuring total loss at the main tank, but where in the system the consumption was occurring was not known. The effectiveness of the re-capture of the cleaning fluid was also unknown. Steam was fed into the various elements of the system, such as the reclaimer or still, without any concern for whether a cleaning liquid condensate was flowing out of that element back to the main or reserve tank. Thus, useless heating energy dissipation was occurring. Also, in the event of blockage in the return line, cleaning fluid was being inadvertently dumped into the sewage system.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the disadvantages of prior art systems, as set forth hereinbefore.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide accurate auditing of cleaning-fluid useage.
It is a still further object of this invention to minimize energy consumption in a dry-cleaning system.